DreamWorks Pictures
1997-present Nicknames: Little Boy Fishing on the Moon, Fishing Boy, DreamWorks Fishing Boy Logo: It starts out at night with a crescent-shape moon and some clouds in a reflection of water, then we see a bobber and fishing reel splash into the water. The camera then pans upwards through bunch of clouds to see a boy, sitting on top of a crescent-shape moon going fishing. Suddenly, a "D" appears, and as the camera pans to the right, letters such as "R", "E", "A" and the next proceeding letters follow, although parts of the letters are covered by the clouds. We then swoop past a whole bunch of several clouds, engulfing the screen. They then revolve away to reveal the text "DREAMWORKS" with "SKG" appearing underneath with lines on the left and right of it respectively, and the text is set by the dark of night with clouds to accompany it. Variants: # A short version of this logo was seen on trailers for films and at the end of films released through Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures/Touchstone Pictures, starting with I Am Number Four. However, Real Steel has the still version of this logo at the end. # Some films have the logo fading out early after it has been formed. Trivia: The boy who is seen sitting on the moon is William Hunt, the son of artist Robert Hunt. The idea for the logo came from co-founder, Steven Spielberg. FX/SFX: The bobber dropping, the reveal of the letters. Music/Sounds: A dreamy orchestral piece with an acoustic guitar section. Composed by John Williams. Music/Sounds Variants: # On MouseHunt, the same music is heard, but the guitar section at the end is replaced with a French Horn playing the same notes (which was used for the short version of the 1996 DreamWorks Interactive logo). # On some prints of Antz, (such as the Region 4 DVD releases of the film) the logo is silent, original prints had the opening theme playing. This may have been an error in production or distribution. # On some films, the opening theme of the film is used (This can be seen on Chicken Run, The Road to El Dorado and Shrek). Availability: Very common. It premiered on The Peacemaker (which is also DreamWorks' first film) and has been used in nearly every DreamWorks film ever since. Was seen on some 2001 Region 4 DVD releases as well and pre-2004 DreamWorks Animation films, from Antz to Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. This logo preceded the 1997 BBC Video logo on the DreamWorks Home Entertainment DVD release of three Wallace & Gromit films. Current prints of the studio's animated films and pre-2008 live-action films may have this logo be proceeded by a Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox or DreamWorks Animation logo. Editor's Note: An effective combination of 2D and 3D animation, produced by Industrial Light & Magic. The music is also a highlight. This logo has been in use for 20+ years and counting. Category:Movie Section